


Desire As Deep As The Ocean

by Kandros_AD



Category: Constantine: City of Demons, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice leage dark: Apokolips War
Genre: (Tags are my worst enemy), Dubcon (from demon) (Chapter 2), King Shark is a shark, M/M, Molestation mention (from demon) (Chapter 2), Other, Partners to Lovers, Tentacles (Chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandros_AD/pseuds/Kandros_AD
Summary: John Constantine is dealing again with bargains and demons to get them out of his track. He's been working with King Shark for a while, using him as a bodyguard and teammate. However, his meeting with Zaglamel, a lust demon, won't go as expected, and King Shark does something unexpected... Or not. After all, King Shark is a shark, and no one touches his little man.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, King Shark/John Constantine
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize.
> 
> I'm not someone who's really versed in DC and only watched both the last animated movie and the one of Constantine because the revelation of King Shark being his ex fueled back my love for John. I'm going to be honest: I didn't even know Constantine was from DC until I saw that scene, and a friend answered me when I asked who the guy was.
> 
> This means that, even when I looked up for all the info about John Constantine in the Wikipedia and did some research about demons, I can't tell how far I've been faithful to the characters. King Shark was even harder because, in the animated series, as far as I found, he only shows up in the last movie. And, depending on the comics and verses, his origins, and even intelligence level, are quite different. I needed to come up with my headcanons and work with how little I could gather.
> 
> So, yeah. I'm not a big fan of DC to the point of reading most comics. I may not even know enough about John Constantine to write him at the level he deserves. Or King Shark. But I wanted to write this idea down, just because I needed it. I won't even say it's my headcanon of how those two ended together. Probably that information will appear, eventually, in any future comic, and will be something different. Or maybe they won't touch the matter again. Who knows.
> 
> I just wanted to express my love for the idea of those two being together in the past, and trying to figure out how it even happened in the first place. And this is my only way to do so. I hope more people enjoy it and can forgive me if they feel that I didn't write them accordingly. I did my best, but, in the end, each person has their point of view, and that's absolutely fine.
> 
> I'd also like to say that English is not my first language. I tried my best to use the aid of programs plus the help of a friend to make the texts as correct and accurate as possible. But, most probably, I slipped somewhere. I also apologize for that, and I hope that, at least, it's still readable.
> 
> Hope you can, at least, enjoy this fanfic. Thank you for giving me a chance if you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Be careful with the demons of lust. They can read your desires like an open book._

“King Shark is a shark.”

“Yeah, mate. Yer right.”

By the time King Shark and John Constantine started working together, the last one got used to the massive mountain of muscles and teeth repeating that sentence all the time. John discovered that King Shark was more intelligent than he would allow anyone to see, able to use more words. And, surprisingly enough, a good cook. Who would tell from someone who eats his prey raw and alive?

Anyway, whatever was the reason for King Shark to get stuck in those words, John wouldn’t push.

The human picked a cigarette from the box between his lips, lighting it then as he stared at their next objective. Bloody demons couldn’t just give him a break, could they? But, thinking about it, what else was he supposed to do if the occult didn’t knock at his door from time to time? And, right now, Constantine would try what he was best at: Bribe a demon to put it against another one. But he wasn’t an idiot. When the first one started to meddle with him, the human decided to get a bodyguard. And not simply a human, of course. Why would he stick to that?

John turned to check on the bottles of holy water he managed to get, as King Shark picked one and started to open it. The human was about to just say, “Not yet,” until the monster began to raise the bottle over his head.

“Bloody Hell! What are you doing?!”, the magician turned fully to raise both hands in a gesture to stop, making the shark lower his arms again with a slight frown.

“King Shark is a shark.”

John learned, by the time they worked together, that King Shark meant something else. After stopping a moment, the human noticed that his skin was dry. Ah, of course, half-fish.

“I see, but you aren’t supposed to use that! It’s Holy Water, okay? We need it to stop our host from running away!” he sighed. “Look. After this, we’re going back, and you get regular water or take a shower, or whatever you need. Deal?”

“King Shark is a shark,” the monster accepted, closing the bottle and letting it back on the ground.

“Thanks. Now, remember: No matter what you hear inside: Don’t get in. Just wait for the signal, spill the water around the building, and the rest will go smooth. I’ll deal with the negotiation.”

But the King growled lowly, showing his gums even further.

“King Shark is a shark.”

It was curious how his tone varied, besides telling the same words. And how John understood that the shark didn’t want to leave him alone and in danger. It was... curious, how what started with a simple alliance (“You protect me, I won’t stop you from eating your enemies”) seemed to be evolving in... what, a friendship? The human couldn’t tell. But John was starting to care about King Shark, something that appeared to be reciprocal. And that scared him. Not because of the shark himself, but because everyone who got closed to Constantine... would always have a bad ending.

He didn’t want to go through that again.

“I’ll be fine!” the human insisted with a frown. “I do this kind of stuff quite often, still in one piece. I have a plan. Just do what I asked you, and everything will go fine. Trust me, okay?”

Both King Shark and John stared at each other in tense silence until the monster nodded and relaxed his body with a grunt. The fish-man was clearly against it, but he would trust the human.

Having solved the small difference between the both of them, the magician turned and walked towards the building. King Shark picked one of the bottles and smelled it, setting his eyes on John as he disappeared behind the door. The one from a place that, outside, looked like an abandoned storehouse.

Inside, it was a nightclub. Of course, what else to expect from a minion of Asmodai, the Prince of Lust? 

John looked around slowly, trying to feel the place. A lot of non-human creatures having fun while watching some women and men dancing in the poles. But, someone with the experience of the magician could tell they weren’t doing that on their own will or to get money. Condemned souls used as toys for those demons. Nothing the human could do about.

Still, with his poker face on, John shoved his hands into the pockets of the pants and walked directly to the counter, where a goat-man was cleaning and serving drinks.

“I think the owner is expecting me.”

The magician gave a drag to the cigarette between his lips. The goat-man raised his head to look at him with his horizontal pupils and grinned.

“Of course, Mr. Constantine. Please, this way.”

Wow, he even had manners and everything! John raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, walking towards the door the bartender pointed with an elegant movement of his gloved hand. Once the human crossed the doorstep, it closed behind him. The magician waited patiently, his ice-blue eyes trying to see through the darkness ahead of him. Soon enough, two pairs of glowing, white eyes stared back at him.

“Oh, don’t be shy. Please, come in, come in.”

It was impossible to say if the voice was masculine or feminine. But it was polite, sweet even, as only a demon trying to lure you would be. John frowned for a moment but, eventually, approached some steps. As dangerous as it was to deal with those bastards, the human was used to that. Maybe too much for his own safety.

Even then, John wouldn’t get into the dark zone. Instead, he stopped again, making it clear that the demon would need to break some distance as well. That they would need to show themselves. And so, the creature of darkness complied, stepping slowly out of the shadows to reveal their form. The beast seemed to have two heads, the one of a bull and the other of a sheep, joined by the backs and sharing a single neck. The body was muscular but deformed, with swollen zones, bull legs, and insanely long arms finished in claws.

“Zaglamel, I presume.”

“The same one, indeed,” despite their monstrous appearance, the demon bowed, again extremely polite. So much, it was getting uncomfortable.

“I must say,” John said, “I’m unimpressed. Yannow, being a lust demon, I expected a beautiful woman with impossible curves and thick lips.”

“Sarcasm” was the second name of John Constantine.

Far from showing offense, the demon chuckled and straightened.

“Oh, is that so? Don’t worry about that. I can fix that...” their body started to morph in front of the magician, changing to the one of a voluptuous, humanoid woman with long, dark hair and seductive crimson lips. Zaglamel approached the sorcerer, took the cigarette out of his mouth, and clung on his neck. His whispering voice was velvety, sensual, and feminine as it caressed his ears. “Is this something more of your liking? Or... wait, I see you have someone else in mind right now.”

John frowned. Damn demons so annoying with their little games.

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” the demon moved away from John, with a sly smirk, and started to morph again. “Someone bigger... strong... monstrous...”

As Zaglamel kept talking, their body, even their voice, changed in front of the human, taking a more familiar form that, to be honest, John didn’t expect. The magician opened his eyes wider as he saw right in front of him, no one else that King Shark. Of course, the sorcerer was aware that wasn’t the real one. The demon crossed their arms, laughing with the same voice as the fish-man.

“Surprised? I may say, you have good taste, John Constantine”, one of their hands slid over their own belly, with a, literally, shark grin. “Such a strong body, maybe the mouth is too big, but still hot.”

“Cut it out!”

But it was too late. John was caught off-guard, finding out something he kept rejecting to himself, too focused on the task between his hands to notice otherwise. It wasn’t usual for him to blush either, and that only frustrated him further. Zaglamel burst into laughs.

“What’s wrong, John? Did I catch you?” the demon approached again, grabbing him by the chin and leaning closer, meeting his now shark eyes with the blue ones of the human. “You little, nasty man. Lusting over your teammate. What would King Shark say if he found out? Oh, yeah. We both know.”

“Cut. It. OUT!”

The magician slapped Zaglamel’s hand and stepped back, breathing heavily as he recovered the control. The demon, patient as they were, chuckled and put both hands on their hips.

“Aww. I thought you would want some fun before getting into business. But I guess you’re a boring man. What a shame.”

_That’s not the real King_ John thought to himself. _Focus._

It wasn’t hard. The human was too pissed off to be caught again. Yes, the initial surprise knocked him out temporally. But, now, he saw the tricks of that demon. John wouldn’t fall for it anymore.

“I’m not having fun with you,” the sorcerer grumbled as he pointed to Zaglamel, before continuing. “But I do have an offer you’ll probably like more.”

The demon made the gesture of raising an eyebrow or what would be the equivalent in King Shark.

“I’m listening.”

“There is this one demon, Karkorach, who I heard you don’t like.”

“Yeah, the bastard. He stole some of MY territories, and he wants more. If I just could get my hands on him...”

“Well, it turns out I know where you can find him.”

John studied Zaglamel’s expression for a moment, confirming that he got their interest in the matter. That was good.

“How about it? I tell you where to find him, you kick his ass and take part of his territory.”

“And what do you gain in all of this?”

“Karkorach is giving me trouble, and I can’t deal with him alone. You are strong enough to take care of him, but you don’t know where he is. It’s a win-win for both parts.”

“And, in the future, you’ll take care of me like you did with other demons, right?”

John and Zaglamel stared at each other in silence, until the human shrugged.

“You either take the chance and, probably, become more powerful by then. Or you keep hiding here like a coward. Your call.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes, to see the truth, you shall check the reflection in the mirror first._

Zaglamel didn’t answer right at the moment.

The demon with the form of King Shark stared at John Constantine, in silence. The human gave a straight jab to their pride, and the servant of Asmodais didn’t want to show that. But the sorcerer could tell, he poked the right chord.

The monster chuckled eventually, crossing their arms as their eyes kept analyzing the human.

“I see. Guess I’m running out of choices. However...”

Crap. John hated it when the demons did that. Though, at first, he assumed that Zaglamel would leave a threat. Creatures of darkness needed to pretend they still had everything under control. The disguised being approached him once more, showing further their shark teeth. Once they were close enough, Zaglamel grabbed John by the chin, forcing him to stare into their eyes.

“Don’t you think your offer is a little unfair?”

“... What?” The human raised an eyebrow and slapped the hand that was grabbing him. “What else do you want? Another demon’s location? Sorry, but I don’t have that info right no-”

However, Zaglamel raised a finger to shake it side to side, while clicking their tongue. This time they grabbed John by the neck of the shirt and by the wrist, giving him little ways to escape from them.

“Oh, I didn’t mean that. Once I get rid of Karkorach, I can work on that. I was thinking of something else...”

Zaglamel grabbed the human’s chin again and forced John to tilt his face to a side and the other, taking a good look at him.

“You are kinda cute. But, more importantly, your soul is so precious. A lot of demons, even lords, would _love_ to get their claws on it.”

“Eh, EH! I’m not part of the deal!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I won’t take your soul right away,” the disguised demon let out a huge tongue, licking John’s lips. “Just a little taste, to get ready for battle with this form. Think about it, John. I would give you a good time and fuel your fantasies with King Shark. Making them real. You won’t even need to tell him anything. Not like he would understand, anyway.”

Like Hell he would fall for that.

The human stared back -not like he had much of choice- at the disguised demon, feeling his body fueling with rage. It was useless to deny at this time that he desired King Shark. But not in that way. Not like that.

“Go back to Hell, you bloody bastard!” John used his free hand to present Zaglamel with his middle finger. “For what kind of asshole do you take me for?! He’s not a brainless piece of meat! If you aren't taking my offer, then I’m leav-!”

“Oh, excuse me,” those words from the demon, surprisingly soft even with King Shark’s voice, were enough to make the human stop screaming at them, puzzled. “I think I didn’t elaborate. What I mean is, you don’t have a choice.”

John felt something curling around his legs. Oh, please, no. Not- yeah, tentacles. Why were the fucking demons so obsessed with them?! As the devil kept morphing their legs into more of them, the tendrils wrapped around his torso as well, trapping his arms against his sides, and his neck. Before he could say ‘Bollocks,’ the magician was picked in the air. The human struggled at first, but his strength was no match for the beast.

“Relax, John. You will like it. I promise.”

Zaglamel growled in anticipation as one of the tendrils caressed the man’s groin over the pants, other of the tentacles getting into his mouth before the sorcerer could say anything. John stopped struggling, but his body was tensed, fighting against his gag-reflex.

The demon scoffed.

“Look at you, already eager. You are so getting into that.”

Bullshit. His body was reacting only because the beast was stroking the right places, using the voice of King Shark. But it wasn’t him. Not talking about the dangers of a lust demon able to suck your vital energy through sex. John struggled again when a couple of tentacles started sliding under his pants, his voice muffled. Zaglamel teased a little further, deep-throating him, before beginning to retreat the tendril from his mouth.

“Oh, excuse me. Were you saying something?”

The first thing John did was to cough and pant, recovering his breath. The magician squinted his eyes, staring back at the demon still disguised as the shark-man.

“Piss off...”

That seemed to be the last straw.

The tentacles stretched around John’s body like a bunch of constrictor snakes, turning the gentle grab into a painful tie that made the human groan in pain.

“You know,” the demon assured. “That attitude of yours is cute at first. But it gets tiring on the long run. It’s time for you to remember your place as a mortal.”

The tendrils kept squeezing the human’s body to the point that John could feel his ribs pressing against his lungs, cutting his air out. The magician gasped and struggled to get some oxygen into them... He was absolutely sure that Zaglamel wouldn’t kill him, but that was still so painful and unpleasant...

The moment John felt something snapping inside his right arm and the wave of pain, he knew the bones were broken. And, again, he couldn’t help but cry out in response. Only then the beast decided to stop.

Zaglamel pulled John closer, still holding him with the tentacles, and raised a hand to caress his cheek.

“Have you learned your place yet? I’m a patient person, John. But even I can reach my limit. The more you fight back, the more it will hurt. I don’t want it, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either.”

The human clenched his teeth in an answer, but, this time, John held back. But not because of the demon’s petition. The magician was trying, all the time, to buy some time. And the noises of fighting coming from the front room meant that he didn’t need to do to that anymore.

“Ah, at fucking last...” John sighed in relief. 

Zaglamel raised an eyebrow, starting to realize that they were played. Instead of taking it on the human right away, the beast moved him aside -still holding him with the tentacles- and got ready for a fight. Soon enough, someone slammed the door open, breaking it out of the hinges, and got inside with a menacing growl.

Ready at first for someone worse, Zaglamel squinted their eyes when they saw King Shark, the real one. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, puzzled for different reasons. The shark-man for seeing a version of himself with tentacles instead of legs. The demon for such an invasion from another mortal. Eventually, the beast peeked at John from the corner of their eye.

“Is this some kind of a joke?”

However, John seemed to be as surprised as Zaglamel.

“What the...? Bollocks! I told you to wait outside for Karkorach!”

“Karkorach...” the demon wouldn’t take even half a second to guess what was going on and turned to growl at John, ignoring King Shark. “Are you bringing him _here_?”

But the shark-man wouldn’t answer John, not even with his usual phrase. Instead, King Shark switched glares between him and Zaglamel. The monster started then to release a growl that grew in volume, clenching his fists and tensing his muscles. Before the demon could hurt the human any further, King Shark charged against them, biting one of the tentacles. The creature of darkness turned to his new enemy with a roar that, soon, turned into a savage shriek of pain. Zaglamel released John and allowed King Shark to cut that tentacle off with his maws, retreating as cyan steam emerged from their wound.

John fell heavily on the ground, grunting in pain, and trying to hold his broken arm. Even then, the human noticed that detail, blinked, and turned his gaze to King Shark. The fish-man showed further his teeth, now stained in the demon’s blood, more of that steam coming out from it.

“King! You... You poured Holy Water on your mouth? Are you mad?!” both of them exchanged a look. “... on second thought. That’s genius. Big guy, I need you to buy Karkorach and me some time.”

If that bastard would come in the end, of course. But it was too late to retreat now. John needed, at least, to heal first.

King Shark nodded and focused again on Zaglamel, who abandoned their disguise and showed again their true form. The demon was even taller than the fish-man, but that didn’t stop him. With a roar, King Shark charged against the beast, who answered with a double blare from both heads. Zaglamel raised a clawed hand, ready to hit the other monster with it. However, King Shark blocked and grabbed it right before it hit, using his strength to pull and throw them against the floor, then the wall, and the floor again.

“... Wow...”

The human couldn’t help but to stare in awe for a couple of seconds, before realizing what happened to him, and cussed between teeth. Focus, John. Holding back grunts of pain, the magician used his healthy hand and legs to drag his body to the closest wall and leaned the back against it. He gasped for breath once, then the human started to poke around. Surprisingly enough, none of his ribs were broken. His right arm was a different story. Only touching it was enough to make John groan in pain, and blood marks revealed that some of the bones were poking outside.

Oh, well. That was going to be Hell to fix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Through pain, we shall rise from our ashes._

The fight was giving him trouble focusing.

Despite King Shark's attempts to keep it as far from John as possible, sometimes it wasn’t easy. The magician had no choice but to change positions more than once, especially when Zaglamel managed to pick up the fish-man and throw him against a wall or beam. If the demon didn't finish them, they would have a whole building falling over their heads, and it was harder to summon a shield with a broken arm.

Eventually, John hid behind one of the beams that were still intact, clenching his teeth as he carefully removed the coat to uncover the broken arm. Dammit, the shirt's fabric was stained in blood and glued to the skin. Taking it apart would hurt like Hell. Or, maybe, he wouldn't need to do that. Perhaps a spell to move the bones back to their place would do the trick.

"C'mon, John. You can do it."

The human hovered his free hand over the wounded arm, whispering some magic words that, soon enough, turned into a hiss of pain the moment the bones started to set. The magician wouldn't be able to continue, detecting danger approaching and rolling to a side just in time for King Shark's body to snap the bean in half when, after being thrown by the demon, he crashed against it. The fish-man flew against the wall, hitting with a huff and falling on the floor.

"King!"

The shark-man raised on a knee and spit a tooth with some blood to his side, grumbling.

"... Tell me your teeth grow back."

"King Shark is a shark."

"... I'll take that as a yes. Look, I can't focus if I need to keep moving awa-"

Before John could end the sentence, Zaglamel jumped over him, landing on King Shark and slamming him against the wall, both of them starting to fight and wrestle.

"Bloody Hell!"

The magician moved again while holding his bleeding arm against his body and cursing in pain through clenched teeth. At this time, John should probably assume that Karkorach wouldn't show up. He needed a plan B, or else both he and King Shark would end being Zaglamel's dinner. Healing would be way more comfortable if he could use both hands. And focus without worrying about someone landing on him.

Oh, speaking of that. The demon got rid of King Shark and tried to attack the magician, only to be caught by the fish-man again and pulled away to keep fighting between them. John looked back for a safe spot and tried to focus on healing... only to feel some debris falling over his head.

"Ow! Now what?!"

The human looked up in time to see a hole forming on the ceiling, moving away once more and watching how the head of a giant bug started to poke through it.

"Oh, at fucking last," John cussed between teeth. "You're late! You're so fucking late!"

The giant bug, Karkorach, tilted his head, looked to the direction where Zaglamel was still focused on King Shark, then again at the human.

"Well, you're alive. I'd say I'm right in time."

Karkorach passed through the hole, his look reminiscent of a giant, winged cockroach. Right when Zaglamel was raising the shark-man over their head, the other demon crashed against them, and both demons ended rolling against a wall. King Shark suffered a similar fate in the other direction, ending closer to John.

"You okay, big guy?" King Shark raised and nodded with a grunt, turning right away towards John to check on him. The human shrugged. "Ugh, I'm going to need two... five minutes. Need to put damn bones in place first, gonna hurt a lot... Huh? What are you doing?"

But King Shark was already unwrapping one of the leather straps around his hand, rolling it again and putting it in front of John's face. His free hand went to touch the broken arm gently while the shark-man stared at the human's eyes.

"Bite."

John understood right at that moment what was crossing his mind.

"Oh... Bollocks!"

But the human obeyed, the piece of leather protecting his jaw and teeth for, well, for what was coming. King Shark ripped first the remaining of the shirt's sleeve, revealing two... three pieces of bone poking out through the flesh. No wonder the magician was in pain and could hardly move it. While the demigod started to put his fingers in place and rubbed John's back, the human began to wonder if King Shark _actually_ knew enough of human anatomy to put them in the right...

The first movement was sudden, almost professional. John choked a scream of pain as he bit the leather with all his strength, King Shark immediately rubbing the zone to calm it down. It was also a way to confirm that the bone was in the right place.

Okay, yeah, the fish-man knew what he was doing. John took deep breaths through the nose, trying to recover from the pain without hyperventilating. A cracking noise of something breaking reminded them that they had two demons fighting each other, King Shark moving to cover the human with his body. Fortunately, Zaglamel and Karkorach didn't get any closer, though John could get a glimpse of how the first one managed to rip apart one of the cockroach's four arms. Yeah, exactly what he needed to see.

King Shark took full advantage of the distraction. With another snap, the fish-shark put the forearm bones in place, John yelled and cussed again through the leather he was biting with all his strength. The human acted by pure instinct, trying to move away, but the shark passed the free hand along his back, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer, keeping the magician still. John's body trembled, recovering from the shock as the pain faded away slowly. Only then, King Shark moved the arm gently back against the human's body, looking down at him. 

"It's done."

"Thank goodness..." John dropped the leather from his mouth, putting the healthy hand over the broken arm. "I'll take it from here."

With a whispering of words and a golden glow coming from two of his fingers, John slid them over the arm, letting it regenerate faster. However, they weren't done. The human raised his blue eyes towards the demons, still fighting each other. He knew, too well, that the victor would get his ass first. The magician turned his gaze to King Shark. Despite looking safe, he could tell the fish-man was tired and hurt. It would be hard for him to stand another fight. They needed a plan.

"Hey, King. Do we have some Holy Water still?" King Shark nodded, raising a finger. "One bottle? Good." John grabbed the shark-man by a hand, pulling him as the human got up and guided him.

"C'mere! I have a plan."

And, fortunately, both Zaglamel and Karkorach were too entertained with each other to notice that. In fact, both demons kept fighting each other without mercy or holding back. Their blood had already spilled along the floor and the walls, as they both bit, amputated, ripped, and hit each other with claws, teeth, and everything they had at their reach. Two beasts fighting for a territory most brutally and viscerally. Not even destroying the building in the conflict seemed to bother or stop them at all...

"Hey, wankers!"

But John's voice would do. Both demons interrupted the battle to turn to the origin of the sound, being the other side of the room where he was just standing.

"How about you two fuck off and get out of here, hm?"

Zaglamel was the first one to straighten, both mouths moving at the same time as they spoke.

"You look so full of yourself... for someone who was crawling in pain just a few minutes ago."

Karkorach put a hand between both heads, forcing the other demon to lower as he made some clicking sounds.

"Shut up, mortal, and let us finish this fight. You promised!"

"Aaah... the issue is: I'm a liar," John shrugged. "The moment one of you wins, I'll take them down. Or I can do it now with the two of you. See if I care."

"Or..." Zaglamel started to slide towards. "The both of us can take you down first, and then finish our fight."

Karkorach stared down at the other demon, making more clicking sounds.

"I can see what you are planning, Zaglamel, and I won't allow it! His soul is mine to feed!"

"We'll see about that!"

Both breasts started to fight each other again, this time trying to be the first to reach the magician. Still, John didn't move, a smug smirk on his lips. He waited, patiently, until the demons seemed to be close enough to reach him with a claw. Both of them extended their arms towards the human, only to meet a cyan mist that stopped their approach and burned their hands. The demons screeched and pulled back, shocked.

"This is..."

"NOW, KING!"

As John gave the signal, King Shark chuckled, coming from one of the group's sides, and ran around them as he poured Holy Water on the floor, closing the circle they started to draw while the beasts were fighting. They growled and screamed, trying to get out of the ring, but... it was too late for them. Right the moment the circle closed, they were trapped. The magician extended both hands towards them, focused.

“Per júdicem vivórum et mortuórum! Sed enim mundi Creator!...”

As the human started to chant the spell, a seal of flames appeared on the floor, right under the demons. They tried to get away, only for an unknown force to pull them right into it.

“Qui habet potestatem mittere in infernum!”

"This won't be the last of us, John!" Zaglamel blared. "We'll get you back for this!"

"We'll eat your soul!" Karkorach swore, as their bodies were already starting to disintegrate, bones showing under the skin. "We'll torture you for the rest of Eternity!"

“Ut abire ex regno protinus!”

With those last words, the demons disintegrated back to Hell, and the seal closed as the fire extinguished. Once he made sure the spell was completed, John leaned over his knees and took a breath.

"Goddammit..."

The human could peek from the corner of his eye King Shark approaching. Before he could say anything, the demigod picked him up on his arms, bride style, and a grin. That took John with his guard lowered, staring back at him in shock.

"What?! HEY! I can walk myself! Put me down!"

"King Shark is a shark," he answered with an amused tone, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Oh, don't give me that now, you fish-breath! Put me down!"

No way. John would only receive a laugh as an answer, as King Shark took him out of the now empty building and ignored his complaints. That stubborn man would have some aftercare, and no one would change the shark's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Love is for the bravest ones._

John couldn't remember the last time he slept so peacefully.

Indeed, exhaustion from last night and recovering from the shock and pain from the healing of his arm helped. Despite his complaints when King Shark brought him to the room, the human didn't take long in falling asleep. That was odd, though. Usually, John only did that when he was drunk to the point of losing consciousness or just couldn't stay awake anymore. It was hard to sleep when you deal with demons and the dark on a daily basis.

For the first time in forever, he felt safe. Even if just for a night.

The smell of fried eggs and bacon woke him up. John blinked slowly as he awakened, before closing his eyes and stretching on the bed with a grunt. It didn't take long for him to sit on the edge of the bed and rub the back of his neck. His shirt, tie, and pants were still on, but he was barefoot, and his coat was hanging from a chair. Since the room was small -one they rented for the time being- it was easy for the human to get a good look at King Shark making breakfast.

"King! You're still here."

John was slightly surprised, to tell the truth. Since the problem with the demons was gone, the human assumed that the shark-man would leave. After all, he had no reason to stay with the magician anymore.

Instead of answering right at the moment, the fish-man turned with a plate on each hand full of a typical American breakfast and an (obviously) shark grin.

"King Shark is a shark."

John sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The shark-man left one of the plates on the bedside table, next to the human.

"I'm not hungry, Big Guy. But I appreciate the gesture."

The shark stared at him, shrugging and then opening his mouth to swallow his breakfast in a go. King Shark licked his lips and teeth, then turned to leave the empty plate in the sink. John got up, a hand on his shoulder as he rotated his arm to check on his state. The fish-man turned again and stared at him, then pointed to the arm.

"Oh, the arm? It's fine. As good as new."

John smirked as he opened and closed his hand, showing to the shark that he wasn't only playing tough. But, soon enough, the human's smile disappeared.

"Well, King Shark. I guess this is it. I got rid of those pesky demons, you got the fights you wanted, both of us survived," the human shrugged. "What are you going to do now?"

The magician expected the same sentence as usual to be the answer. But, one more time, it looked like King Shark wanted to break his expectations. The fish-man approached and put both hands on John's shoulders, his black and red eyes staring at the blue ones.

"You get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you, Little Man?"

John blinked with that question, though soon, he shrugged again.

"Well, yeah, yannow: I'm a magnet for the occult, tons of demons hate me..." he looked away. "No-demons too. It can't be helped. Why do you ask?"

King Shark smiled.

"Can't you tell? We could work together for a longer time..."

The human didn't expect that from the son of Chondrakha. As far as John knew, King Shark was already in another team. Unless he left for a while, or whatever. The human sighed, retiring the demigod's hands from his shoulders.

"Look. I appreciate the offer, but I usually work alone. Nothing personal, it's better that way. Besides, I struggle to pay rent, I wouldn't be able to share."

It almost hurt to say that, but John knew too well how people usually ended around him. Either hating him or dead. Sometimes even worse. The human looked for an empty glass and something to drink, not daring to break the silence that fell in the room. The sorcerer wouldn't even stop him if King Shark decided to leave. John was a coward, after all. He could face all kinds of demons face to face without a wince, but personal stuff? Hell no.

But King Shark wasn't the kind of giving up easily.

"You don't understand."

John managed to find a bottle of whiskey, filling the glass and giving it a sip.

"Don't I? What do you mean?"

But it looked like, this time, the shark wouldn't be as straightforward as usual. At least, not the way John would expect. Instead, King Shark moved to his side, a hand on the human's back.

"That demon, Zaglamel? Took my look."

_Oh, shit!_

John almost choked on his drink, pulling the glass away.

"Really? Is _that_ what bothers you? I knew from the beginning it wasn't you!"

The human walked away, but, this time, King Shark wouldn't leave it be.

"I suppose so. I don't have tentacles. But you told me it was a lust demon. That it took shapes that would tempt their victims..."

See, John? This is why you don't give all the details. The human was starting to get pissed, stubbornly trying to don't get embarrassed. He turned to face King Shark with a huff.

"Look. That asshole didn't like the offer, tried to confuse me, and get some extra payment, okay? That doesn't mean I actually-- like-- yannow--"

The human gave a longer swallow to his drink. King Shark made the gesture of raising an eyebrow before shrugging.

"You don't actually like me, huh? It's okay. I understand."

This time it was John's time to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you? I mean. Do you like me?"

"I do. You're brave, smart... cute, I may say. But I get it. Who would like a shark-man, anyway?"

John couldn't answer, shocked as he was with that revelation. That time, King Shark did walk towards the door.

"Take care, Little Man. It was good to work with you, besides all."

Well, another one who ended disappointed. The human stared down at his drink in silence. It was what he wanted, right? To push King Shark away so he would be safe far away from all that magic bullshit that always surrounded John. They were from different worlds, after all. Most of the time, muscles couldn't protect you from demons. Even if that meant that the fish-man got it wrong, it was worth it...

"King, wait!"

... Or maybe not.

As he said that, John broke the distance between both and grabbed King Shark by the wrist, stopping him in the tracks before he could go outside the room. The demigod turned to look at John, without struggling, and closed the door. He didn't say anything, waiting for the human to elaborate. After a moment of hesitation, John moved his hand away and to the back of his head.

"I answered without thinking. I couldn't tell you felt that way towards me, and... Well, I actually like you as well. There's a lot more about you than you let others see, you made me feel safe for the first time in forever, and... Hell, you're hot. What I mean is... Can we talk about it over a drink?"

King Shark put his arms akimbo, smiling.

"Over a drink? Really?"

"Huh... Yeah?"

"You know alcohol dehydrates me, right?"

"Well, I don't mind if you drink water instead?"

This time John gave him a side smile, maybe even seductive. The fish-man didn't take long in breaking the distance between both of them, leaning closer.

"I have a better idea," one of his hands held John's whiskey and left it on the counter, while the other grabbed the tie. "We get that awkwardness out of the way, then we talk."

"Straight to the point, huh?"

John chuckled, though it was true that he felt nervous... and excited. There was something about King Shark getting all dominant that turned him on. The human could already feel the demigod's fingers untying the knot of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. As he worked on that, King Shark advanced slowly, cornering John against the wall. Before the magician was conscious about that, his back met it.

"King..."

The shark-man slid his hands over John's body, gazing at the well-built body of the human before opening the shirt further, uncovering the shoulders.

"I'd say you can call me Nanaue, but... I'm also loving how you're calling me 'King.' I bet it will sound even better when you moan it."

His hands didn't stop. King Shark knew what he wanted, how, and when. Next John knew, the demigod's fingers were taking care of the belt and the pants before pulling everything down.

"Fuck..."

John left Nanaue to get his way. Used to be the one in charge a lot of times (due to his knowledge in all that had something to do with the occult), it felt right to surrender for once. Even if it was just during intimate moments. It was the only time when the human didn't need to worry about his actions. It was... liberating.

The demigod leaned closer for a kiss, managing to put his lips together and hide the teeth behind them. John gave the gesture back, raising his hands to lay them on King Shark's strong arms. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, as both tried to figure out how to make it work. That is until Nanaue got impatient and slid his tongue between the human's lips, invading his mouth. The blonde answered with a muffled moan, fully allowing it.

Soon Nanaue pulled back, licking his lips before kneeling down, his hungry eyes still on John's face. His hands sneaked between the human's legs, making space for the shark to work. And he did, using his tongue again and making the magician moan and tilt his head back. God, it felt so good and warm. This time, John struck King Shark's head, fascinated by the feel of the skin. If he did so along one side, it was soft and smooth, making it easy to understand how effortlessly water would slide. But, if he changed the direction, the skin felt as rough as sandpaper. The scars were something entirely different.

For a moment, John wondered if Nanaue's member -or members- would have that same kind of skin or not. Though it was a little too late to think about that.

King Shark raised one of John's legs, supporting it against the wall and exposing him further. With little to nothing on his way, the demigod kept preparing the human as he gasped and moaned, already shaking under the fish-man's actions.

Once Nanaue decided it was enough, he pulled his pants down and got up again. The shark-man slid his hands under John's legs and picked him up against the wall. The human could tell what was coming next and braced himself, wrapping his arms around the shark's neck for support and relaxing his body. King Shark moved his hips into position until he felt John's entrance and started to penetrate him. The magician tensed his jaw, grunting and hiding his face against the shark's shoulder. He would, eventually, take it all, and Nanaue started to move his hips back and forth, soon the grunts from both of them mixed in the silence of the room.

"Aaah... F-Fuck! King!"

"Someone's eager..."

John didn't answer. There was no need, either. The human relaxed against the wall, feeling Nanaue's snout against his neck, his lips and tongue caressing the skin as the shark kept pouncing him. At this time, the magician had a stubborn blush due to his excitement, but he didn't care anymore. He felt so. Damn. Good.

"Brace yourself... Little Man... here comes... the second..."

"S-Second? What do you...? Oh, fuck!"

So Nanaue had two, after all?! John tilted his head back and moaned louder as he felt the extra pressure going inside him, painfully exciting. Yeah, the human could handle some pain, he even liked it. King Shark grunted as he closed his eyes, probably holding back to don't finish yet.

"Dammit...!" He growled. "You're so... tight..."

"Oh, fuck you..."

"I'd say... I'm fucking you... Little Man..."

"Jerk..."

But they both chuckled, keeping it up. Once he started to get used again, John leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes as King Shark was doing whatever he wanted. It was some time since the human trusted someone that much and was willing to take the risk. After all, if Nanaue wanted to eat him, he would already do that. Instead, the shark-man kept pouncing him, holding him between his arms. John could feel the fast and warm breath against his skin, the one of the shark against his, the teeth temptingly sliding over it...

As they came closer, the last straw for John was a sudden bite on his shoulder, just enough to break the skin and draw blood without damaging any further. However, the sharp pain was still sufficient to throw him into an orgasm that shook his body, followed by the one from Nanaue. They both went through it as much as they could, before relaxing their bodies and trying to recover his breath. King Shark kept holding John against the wall, nuzzling his neck.

"Shit, Nanaue... that was... good..."

The demigod just laughed under his breath as an answer, before holding John's face with a hand and kissing him in the lips.

"Would you reconsider... my offer...?"

The human's blue eyes met the black and red ones from the shark-man, a tired smile on his lips, and snorted.

"What the Hell? Might give it a try, yeah."

Maybe this time would be different, or perhaps not. But they wouldn't know until they tried. John struck Nanaue's snout as the shark straightened, with the human still in his arms.

"A shower now, King?"

But the shark scoffed.

"Not yet. I’m not finished with you."

"Wait, what?"

King Shark laughed, taking John to the bed. They would have quite a busy morning, indeed.


End file.
